Tales of a HalfBaked Avatar
by Plantty
Summary: Korra walked through the small village, glancing at all the small stores. She looked around and wondered- what was she to the world? The adventures of Korra throughout her whole life. Will be AU in the future, will contain all pairings at one point or another. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**1. A Bridge too far**

**A series of quick chapters based on themes. This is part of my entry for the 1000 themes challenge! And yes, there IS one: look it up! This is going to be based around the first 100 of these 1000 themes.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**-x-**

From the day Tonraq and Senna's little daughter was born, they knew that there was something special about their little one. The way she cooed, hummed, and played with the little leopardseal-skin toys were so precious that both new parents thought they would die. Not literally, of course.

When little Korra turned four, Senna sent her off to a little school in the close-by center of the Southern Water Tribe. When she came home every day in that first month, every cell in her body was sparkling. Tonraq had never been so proud. She told stories of her school-time adventures and the other kids at school. From the second she was born to the moment she went to school on that sixth day, there had never been a bridge too far for Korra to cross.

The sixth day, Korra came home in tears.

"Bullies!" she cried into her mother's chest, "They call me mean! They no like me!" Senna was almost in tears by this point. Her little Korra, not liked? "They called me a fat leopardseal!"

This brought Senna over the edge.

"It's okay, Korra," she whispered, tousling her little one's hair lovingly and on the verge of tears herself. "You just have to remember that you are Korra, and no matter what other people call you, you will always be my loving, caring, favorite little girl."

Korra sniffed.

"Promise?"

Senna smiled warmly.

"I promise, Korra. Do you want to know how I know?"

Korra nodded.

"I know because in your life, Korra, there has never been-or will be- a bridge too far."

**-x-**

**A/N: So, this is chapter one. I've started the challenge on May 31st, 2012, and so I guess I'm supposed to finish it before May 31st, 2013... Probably not going to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. A Hero Emerges!**

**-x-**

Korra was five. She had turned five just over a month ago, and was very proud of it. She declared her age wherever she went.

Her favorite thing to do was help her mother do the chores around the house. Sometimes she stirred the dinner-pot, sometimes she threw another stick into the fire pit, and sometimes she even helped sweep the floor.

Recently, she had discovered she was a waterbender. Both she and her parents were overjoyed to find that Korra had these abilities.

One day, she was sweeping the dust that had collected on the floor over two days into the fire pit. There was a fire blazing, but Korra didn't mind. She knew that if need be, she could put out any fire in a snap with her waterbending, with the water of course provided by the small bucket at the edge of the room.

She had her little broom, hand-crafted by her mother to fit her little hands, when something inside of her just clicked.

Korra wasn't sure of what to make of this new discovery. She looked with wide eyes at the fire, and for a second she saw it wink.

"Mommy!" Korra called, not moving, "the fire just winked at me!"

Senna rushed into the room, not sure of what to make of this. She saw her daughter beaming and knew something had happened.

"What happened, Korra?" she asked.

"The fire winked at me! Watch it!" Korra exclaimed, and sat down in front of the flames. She put on a concentrating face and stared deep into the fire's soul, if it had one. Sure enough, and to Senna's amazement, the flames rose higher and danced even faster than they had before, and it really did look as if it winked.

"Korra," Senna whispered in awe, "You're... A firebender?" Korra was confused by this.

"NOO," she insisted, "I'm an awesome, extremely skilled WATERBENDER. Watch," and she demonstrated her skills by bending a small stream of water from the bucket and making it dance around the fire. "I'm NOT a firebender."

Senna sighed. Her daughter, if anything, was egoistic.

"Okay, Korra. I was just wondering," Senna comforted her angry daughter. "You know, in case you were special."

"I'm not Special, I'm KORRA!"

"Okay, okay. We all know you're Korra. But you know what you aren't, that I asked you to be?"

"...No..."

"Sweeping."

**-x-**

**The Avatar has returned, even if she doesn't know it yet! In this chapter, Korra kinda-sorta-halfway discovered that she was the Avatar, or at least a firebender.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. A Little More than Friends**

**-x-**

Korra was nine. She had been at the compound only two weeks and already missed her igloo home immensely. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep with memories of old school friends, the rounded homes of the village, and most of all, her parents. She was so accustomed to having either one or the other right there with her for at least some portion of the day and to help do chores around the house. She remembered the days when she had fun.

Now, at the compound, she was being trained hard every day by only the best. As the White Lotus insisted, 'nothing short of the best when the Avatar is concerned.' So far, her studies consisted solely of subjects like math and language arts, which apparently was a fancy term for reading and writing, but she was promised to learn bending soon. After all, she had only been in the compound two weeks.

One day, she got word that her waterbending master, Katara, had finally arrived. She jumped up from her lessons and sped out the door.

"Hey!" her tutor called, "Your mathematics is not completed!"

"I'll finish it later!" Korra promised, although she knew she really wouldn't. But when she saw Master Katara, she was slightly disappointed. Slightly. Her white hair and her hair loopes gave her a frail appearance. Even so, from the two weeks and three days Korra had been in the compound, she knew enough etiquette to bow politely and introduce herself.

"It's great to meet you, Master Katara. I can't wait to start training with you. I'm Korra." with a look of doubt from Katara, Korra corrected herself, "AVATAR Korra."

Katara smiled and put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Would you like to help me unpack?" she asked. Korra smiled.

"Anything to get me out of my math!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, your room is this way."

On the walk to her room, Katara told Korra many stories about her adventures with Aang. Korra was amazed at how powerful her past life was.

"Did he really ride the elephant koi?" Korra asked. Katara shivered. "Yes, and that was NOT a pretty sight." they both laughed.

At dinner that night, Korra stared at Katara. She didn't miss home nearly as much anymore, and that wasn't because she was getting used to life in the compound-

It was because she finally had someone who was just a little more than a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. A Place to Feel Safe**

**Life inside the compound with eleven-year old Korra.**

**-x-**

Korra is eleven. She has spent the last two years of her life inside the White Lotus compound learning to master the art of waterbending, and is excelling at it. She and Master Katara work very hard together and slowly, Korra is becoming a master.

One day, Korra got a high fever. She knew she had to train, but all she felt up to doing was riding her new polarbear-dog, Naga, around the South Pole. Well, not so much the entire Pole as much as where the guards could keep watch over her from the towers high above the village. She had discovered long ago that what the White Lotus called a 'compound' was really just a group of buildings and training centers in the corner of the entire village that made up the Southern Water Tribe.

She shakily saddled up Naga, who was just a young pup, and climbed on her back unsteadily. Naga whimpered with uncertainly.

"It's okay girl, I just have a little fever," Korra lied. In reality, she was burning up at a temperature of 103 degrees, but she really didn't want to worry anyone else.

Naga blinked once before bursting into a fast paced run towards the Water Tribe's outer wall. When they finally reached the gate, it was closed like normal. A White Lotus guard stood posted there, as if he was expecting her. When he spotted the eleven-year-old and her polarbear-dog, he called down in surprise.

"Hy! Avatar! You're supposed to be back in the compound!" Korra sighed.

"Naga needs to take a walk. We won't go far."

The guard looked skeptical, but opened the gate and let her pass. Korra's eyes widened in delight as she and Naga took off into the snow.

Even after five minutes, Naga was still sprinting around like crazy. While Korra may have been tired from her fever, Naga was a healthy puppy and needed as much excersize as she could get.

Ten minutes passed, and Korra was feeling REALLY sleepy.

"C'mon girl, can't we just go back?" Korra asked, her eyes dropping. Naga may have slowed a bit. It was unnoticeable. Suddenly, it all became too much for Korra. She felt her chest make contact with Naga's cold, hard saddle, and everything slowly faded to black.

Korra woke up hours later. She was tired and burning up. The White Lotus had brought her back to the compound after Naga had carried her body to the gate. Korra missed her best friend.

There was a riot going on outside. One shopkeeper or another had made a price too high or ran out of seaweed. At this time of the year, it was typical.

At home, Korra had always felt scared, especially when she was sick. But now, as she was being watched by Katara and some White Lotus sentries, she understood why they had brought her there.

The White Lotus Compound was a place to feel safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. A Rival Emerges!**

**-x-**

The day that Kyou Hamasagi came to the compound was a very grave one indeed. He was only ten and just starting waterbending.

Katara had reluctantly agreed to train Kyou side-by-side with Korra after his parents had begged and pleaded with the two of them. Korra remembered her feeling of extreme anger.

"I can't train with him!"

"And why not, young Avatar?" his mother was perticularly against Korra in this argument.

"I'm almost a waterbending MASTER, and he... He doesn't know a thing!"

"Now, Korra," Katara had scolded, "We don't know that. Kyou's parents have informed me that he has, in fact, taught himself most of the basics." in the corner of the room, Kyou smirked smugly as his mother nodded. "Therefore, I see no reason that I cannot teach him."

Korra sighed as the nine-year-old boy jumped up and punched the air.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with my studies."

That day was just over a week ago, and now Kyou was finally here to stay. Korra sighed for the fifty-seventh time that day. She had been counting.

"Korra, it is time for your waterbending training," a White Lotus sentry informed the young Avatar. Excited, Korra jumped up. Waterbending! It was her favorite part of the day. Slowly, however, she sunk back into her chair as she remembered the new student who would also inevitably be there.

"Can I skip it for today?"

"No."

"Well then I guess I should go with you then, huh?"

"I suppose so. Master Katara is waiting outside."

"Thank you."

Korra trudged out of her room. She was in the middle of making a little pouch to attach to Naga's saddle, but she didn't mind waiting. The needle hurt her fingers anyways.

"When do we start?" an anxious voice came from outside. Korra froze. A look of sheer pain appeared on her face, although she tried to hide it. Kyou.

"Just as soon as Korra arrives," an elderly, motherly voice responded. Katara.

"Aww, c'mon Master Katara!" Kyou responded. "Who needs her? I bet she can't even do the basics!"

Okay, that was it. She had to go in, right now, or...

"Actually Kyou, Korra is just one step away from being a master." this brought a smile to Korra's face. At least somebody understood!

"Naah. She can't be THAT good."

Korra chose that instant to reveal herself.

"Talking about me?" she asked, a strong tone in her voice. Kyou laughed.

"Someone's feeling overconfident. I heard you're almost a master."

"And?"

"I challenge you to a duel."

Korra just laughed. He was so full of himself...

"No!" she cried, and nodded to Katara. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"What?" Kyou exclaimed. "Why won't you face me?"

Katara stifled a giggle. Korra, in some ways, reminded her so much of Aang...

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!"

Katara sweatdropped. A connection to Aang? Forget about it.

**-x-**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**You know, there's a button down under here, and I think it's lonely. If you click it, magical things will happen...**

**Just kidding! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Abandoned**

**-x-**

Korra is finally 13. She's waited two years for this; her parents promised her that they would take her out of the compound for a day out and around the Southern Water Tribe. It wsn't as if she had never been into town, but it had been forever since she went with her parents.

Tonraq and Senna arrive at the compound at first dawn, before the shops will open. They bring Korra's favorite snack, homemade seaweed chips with sea salt, for later. They also bring a blue birthday cake with white swirls on it. Korra is thrilled.

After a refreshing breakfast with her parents, Korra ties her hair up in the three metal hairpieces she was given as a child. She pulls on her parka and heads out the door with her parents.

A few minutes later, Korra is awestruck at the decor of the village square. Instead of the usual ice and snow, there are splashes of blue and hints of green lining every wall.

"They're celebrating," Senna explains, "One of the village mothers had another child, a Waterbender."

Korra nods. She can see why this is such a big event. She continues walking down the pathway until she hits her favorite store, Masha's Keepsakes and Trinkets. She loves going there for the small things, like a small qsquare of blue fur to decorate Naga's saddle. With a glance at Korra, Tonraq smiles and gestures inside. Korra's face lights up as she looks at the new goodies there are today.

After many minutes of scouring for the good stuff, she finally decides on a small armband that is just a little too big for the top of her arm, just above her dark blue armguards. She knows that she will grow into it in time.

After Korra pays for her armband (at a discounted birthday price of five copper pieces), she looks around the small shop for her parents. She finds nobody. In town, some passers-by say they have returned to the compound. Korra sighs at her own parents' 'wisdom.' because every parent leaves their child alone in town on their 13th birthday.

Slowly, she walks back to the compound. Her usually light feet trudge back through the snow. She reminisces on how this was supposed to be HER day, HER special time with her parents. Apparently, the birth of the Avatar is much too important for her own parents to celebrate with her.

Korra feels abandoned as she walks through the town square. People turn to stare at the normally happy and exuberant Avatar stomp through town, all by herself on her birthday. Not even the sentries are standing nearby, watching over Korra's every move. No, today is her birthday, and Korra is alone.

She arrives back at the White Lotus compound. She shivers with the thought of meeting her parents again. Her parents, the uncaring people who she is related to. What will she say? What will THEY say? For the time being, it's a mystery.

Korra is surprised when she walks through the training courtyard of the compound. Instead of the usual reds and blacks of wood and bland paint, colorful little lanterns line the pagoda-type roofs of the courtyard. A table is set in the middle of it all, where Korra will train in earth and firebending at a later date. It is loaded with good food, sushi and sea prunes. In the middle of it all, a birthday cake adorns a small stand, just a few inches above the rest.

As a round of "Surprise!" and cheers ring out, a single tear runs down Korra's cheek.

Maybe, just maybe, she isn't abandoned after all.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Above the Thunder**

**A/N: not completely with Korra. Please, don't panic. ;)**

**-x-**

The roar of the crowds was deafening that day. The city council had just adopted a new elective from the Northern Water Tribe. His name was Tarrlok, and he was a monster. Or, at least, in Tenzin's eyes he was. From his previous experience, he had always made all the wrong decisions at all the wrong times. And yet, the other three council members simply adored him. They almost always agreed with his ideas, and not the more realistic thoughts of Tenzin and the Air Alocytes. Maybe, just maybe, it was because of their small size that they were being ignored. However, being the son of Avatar Aang wasn't something to be sneezed at.

Korra was listening to his speech of thanks over the radio that day. Even Cabbage Corp. was playing it for all the world to hear, instead of their regularly scheduled music. That's what Korra and the White Lotus tuned in to.

"Thank you, Republic City!" a deep voice boomed. Korra was certain that no one question could be heard above the thunder that raged in Republic City that day.

"I will prove to you that your desicion was correct!"

This man just couldn't stop, could he? She had forgotten his name long ago while listening to the roar of thunder.

"And I will assure that our city is safe, now and in the future!"

The radio broadcast suddenly ended. Korra sighed as the regularly scheculed music hour came back on. Turning off the radio, she sat down on her bed and thought about what it would be like to live in Republic City.

Tenzin, on the other hand, was flabbergasted at Tarrlok's daring speech. In a huff, he walked madly off the platform.

In a second, the roar of the thunder became quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Absolute**

**-x-**

Korra is thirteen years, two months, and twenty-three days old. She had determined this after a perticularly boring lesson in mathematics involving the properties of numbers and why the sky is blue.

She was finally a master waterbender. She thought of Kyou sometimes, the little boy who had thought he could take her down. She couldn't wait to see his face when her earthbending master arrived, the signal to all who didn't know that she was now a master. Korra smiled.

That night in bed, she dreamed of finally learning to answer the pull of the stone that was stronger than she could presently control. She imagined making statues, larger-than-life, with great detail, and of crushing her enemies with a single blow.

The next day, Korra woke up long after the first dawn.

She panicked for a moment, worried she had slept the day away. Her concerns were abolished just as soon as they came when she went down to breakfast, and coming face-to-face with her new earthbending master for the first time.

He was strong, and heavily built, like a rock. He looked about the same age as Master Katara. He had grey hair and a mustache and green robes, and looked out-of-place among all the blues and silvers of the Water Tribes.

"Master Haru," Korra bowed, and walked to her seat at the table. "Thank you for coming all the way here to train me."

Haru smiled warmly and nodded his head in return.

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "Besides, I knew Avatar Aang personally."

Korra gasped.

"You're..." Haru chuckled.

"I see you've heard the stories. Katara actually got me in jail once, you know," he said, bringing a smile to Korra's lips. If she focused, she could almost see him as a younger man...

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Haru and Korra were out in the courtyard, Katara watching closely.

"Now, show me what you know," Haru instructed. As Korra demonstrated her limited earthbending abilities, Haru watched her every move closely. After only a minute, Haru stopped her.

"Korra," he said in a teaching tone, "You waver. You are not always sure of what you are doing."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"In earthbending," Haru said while demonstrating bringing up a simple stone from the ground, "You must always be positive of what you are doing. There are no other ways to approach the situation, no trickety-tricks to get you where you need to go. You need to be firm, and steady, like a rock." he had expected her to be filled with wisdom from all her past lives, and immediately understand and correct her movements. He had expected her to say something along the lines of 'solid, like a rock.' he waited to see her reaction.

Katara, who had been looking on the training session, turned away. A single tear pricked at her eye as she remembered hearing Toph say the same thing to Aang many years ago. She presumed (correctly, of course) that this was why he said those words. That maybe it would bring some spiritual understanding to mind.

"I..." Korra started, finally beginning to understand. "I have to be absolute."

Katara and Haru simultaniously facepalmed.

"Well," Haru said, surprised at her reaction, "I suppose that is one way to think about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Ace of Hearts**

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCKKKKKK D:**

**(and modern card games shoved into the Avatar universe... Beware! D: )**

**-x-**

Korra always wondered why Katara refused to play card games of any kind. Blackjack, poker, and even go fish were off limits. For whatever reason, Katara wanted nothing to do with cards.

She knew that it must have something to do with her past adventures. Maybe it was something about Aang she just couldn't keep her calm about. Maybe they were too-happy memories of her brother.

It was on one of these days that she played cards with Haru. He couldn't stand not being able to play at least every once and a while. He and Korra always made sure Katara was preoccupied. Haru seemed to know why. He wouldn't tell Korra no matter how hard she tried.

They were playing five card draw poker. Korra held a pretty bad hand, but she instantly knew which cards she wanted to discard. It felt very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The time came for her to discard up to three of her cards. She knew excactly what she wanted and discarded everything but the ace of hearts and the queen of spades.

Haru handed her three new cards. As soon as she saw them, she had a nervous twitching in her hand. Her thumb and pointer finger rubbed against each other anxiously, almost like she was flipping something over in her hand. The ace of hearts st there, in the middle of a very familiar seeming hand. The twitching wouldn't stop and instead got faster as her heart raced and her cheeks burned.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Haru asked, concerned for his pupil.

"I... Don't know?" Korra said, the words having to be forced out of her mouth. Something tasted terrible about saying those words. They left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Katara chose that moment to nonchalantly stroll in. When she saw Korra and Haru playing cards, and Korra's expression, she fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Master Katara?" Korra asked, the twitching finally calming down.

The waterbending master made no response. Something stirred deep inside of Korra that day, something she never will really forget.

When she finally placed her cards down on the table, the ace of hearts smack dab in the middle, for a second, just a second, Korra swore she could see a little golden ring.

**-x-**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry. Anyways, I had huge writers block for this one... And this appeared. Hope you at least partially enjoyed... Heheheh... Yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Ache**

**-x-**

She could see Aang in her sometimes, on the good days. She could see through her tough outer shell into her pure heart, only wanting to have fun. She had no worries as she gave a new childhood to the countless people that lived and died before her, within her. She could see it through her own selfish tears, the soul who didn't want to hurt anyone. She would watch her waterbend, saw how her daggers of ice suddenly turned to healing water. She observed the calm Aang always carried around.

She could hear the wisdom of many lifetimes in her sometimes, on the days that she is yelling at the world. She can hear her screaming for a point of view only she will ever understand, the sentries ignoring her pleas to be heard out, to be understood. She can feel the reincarnations approving, pressing, gently tugging her ideas along until she and all the rest have exhausted all possibilities for a won argument, and are forced to admit defeat.

She could smell the familiar scent on the wind sometimes, she could still experience the aroma of musk and fresh grass Aang always carried around. She would catch a whiff every once and a while, when the teenager was sweeping, when she was waterbending, or even when she was out in the barren South Pole, riding Naga out in the wilderness. She would catch a whiff every once and a while, whenever the young Avatar was in her element. She would inhale the scent, HIS scent, and smile, her heart remembering days long passed, memories from too long ago, and time spent with the one she loved.

She would see her, sometimes, and know, deep in her heart, that he would never disappear from the face of the earth completely, always in the form of a new body, ready to be supplied with his wisdom and power. She could feel his presence so strongly, sometimes, that she wanted to reach out and hug the young girl, to comfort her own selfish emotions the teenager would never fully understand.

She wanted him back, and whenever she saw her, the living reminder it simply wasn't meant to be, something stirred, deep inside of her.

She wanted to stay strong, for her, so that she wouldn't have to go through the same experiences that she had, so that maybe, just maybe, her soul would be spared by from the scarring beast that terrorizes mankind. She wanted to stay calm, at least for a little while, for her sake. She needed to give the girl some hope, a piece of proof that the world was saved once, and if it comes to it, it can be saved again.

It was on these days that she realized, as if she never knew, that the spirits could not return Aang to her. She realized that she would never see Aang in this world again. She missed him so much, too much for her own good.

She missed the airbending Avatar so much it ached.

-x-

She could see it sometimes, the pain in her eyes, on the bad days. She would stare deep into her waterbending master's bright blue orbs and try to understand the sadness that showed. She could see through her tough exterior, into her pure heart that only wanted to be a young girl again, to relive all the memories, happy and sad, and everything in between.

She could smell her tears on the wind, sometimes, on the days she didn't come to watch her earthbending training with Haru. She would catch an iota of the aroma every so often, making her slow her harsh movements and become spontaneously gentle with her 'chucking rocks.' She could tell something was bothering her, that she should know why her master felt like this. But she didn't. There was something holding the mighty Avatar back.

She would hear her sobs, sometimes, and know that there was something she would never understand between her past life and her waterbending master. She would hear a soft cry float to her ears and sadly calm her waterbending, dissolving the sharp ice spears into globes of shining water, twirling and spinning with the motions of her hands.

She knew that there really was nothing she could ever do to help, to ease the pain, to comprehend the turmoil that the aged woman was experiencing, but there was something deep inside of her, something that wanted to help, to soothe the pain.

She knew it was her own fault, really. She knew that her master was in this much pain because Aang was gone. She knew, deep in her heart, that Katara would always feel a hatred for her, somewhere deep inside.

She was so sorry that it ached.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Addicted**

**-x-**

She was already in waist-deep and there was no going back. The feeling she got when she did it, the thrill of doing something terribly, undeniably wrong, had stayed exactly the same as it had been three years ago.

At first there was the initial guilt, the thought that maybe, just maybe, she really shouldn't be doing this. Maybe, she should be practicing her earthbending, or doing the mathematics her tutor had assigned that day. Maybe, instead of wasting her time on the petty things, she should be doing something more... Beneficial. But those thoughts never really got very far, and it was for one specific reason, every time-

Korra was in waist deep, and she was addicted to trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Addicted to your Touch**

**-x-**

Her eternal spirit was the reson she was so entranced. For millennia before, she had been a waterbender, an earthbender, an airbender... And a firebender. The flames flickered in the limelight, releasing just a bit of its heat at a time to slowly, but surely, warm a room with the comforts of home.

From the very first moment, she was awestruck, paralyzed, captivated by the beauty of the element, the little glimmer of heat and warmth she could hold just above her rough palms.

Fire, a heated passion in its solid form;

Fire, a flickering beauty, ever changing;

Fire, the element that could be the difference between life and death...

"Oh, Agni," the young Avatar whispered, "I'm addicted to your touch."

**-x-**

**A/N: Agni means fire or fire god.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Address**

**-x-**

Sometimes, Korra would lie awake at night thinking about the little things. What could she have said that would make her sound less stupid? Where should she have used her peacemaking skills as an advantage? Who would she have seen if she had taken a right turn, instead of a left one? It was ridiculous.

The sun had gone down and the stars had come out. The moon was almost full, just a sliver more and the magic would be complete. It was a perfect night for waterbending practice, but Korra just couldn't stop the conversation that was relaying through her head to concentrate.

"Who are you?"

"Korra."

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks. I really like it too," she replied.

"I'm Kaidon," the boy said. He looked about Korra's age.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaidon," Korra said truthfully, "can I come to your place sometime?"

"Um, I guess," he answered, knowing that she wouldn't know where he lived and that he shouldn't be worrying.

"Great! What's your address?"

_... Shit._

Korra observed the boy's face flush, a deep crimson she had never truly experienced filling his cheeks, as he ran away. _Great, my first maybe-friend, gone._

All because she had asked for his stupid address.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Adoration  
-x-**  
Bolin was 13 and living on the streets of Republic City. He had been scrounging along the streets helplessly, looking with his brother for some food, some scraps to hold them over until the next day, when something caught his eye.  
He was just sitting there, eyeing Bolin cutely.  
"Aww," Bolin had whispered, so quietly even Mako's trained ears couldn't hear him, "Aren't you adorable."  
The little fire ferret only cocked its head to the side before turning its back and scrambling up a lamppost. For some reason, the simple act gave Bolin just a sliver of hope.  
"Hey Bo!" Mako's voice called from further down the alley, "hurry up! We're almost there! We can eat in a few minutes!"  
"I'm coming," Bolin sighed. He knew that if they didn't find food fast, they might starve. He knew for a fact that Mako hadn't eaten more than a sliver of bread over the last three days. He had seen Mako rummaging through trashcans when he thought nobody was looking, trying to find a scrap to eat, but nothing was ever there. Again, Bolin sighed and ran towards his brother, when suddenly he was stopped by a streak of red in the middle of the alley.  
"Bolin?" Mako called. "You coming, bro?"  
"Yeah, hang on just a second," Bolin replied, getting to his knees and staring the little fire ferret down.  
"What's your secret?" he asked the little creature, perking Mako's ears up.  
"Secrets?" he asked, walking over to his little brother and the animal. "What kind of secrets?"  
Without a sign of acknowledgement from the animal, it ran away, Bolin streaking after it.  
"Hey!" Mako shouted, but it was too late. Sighing, he sprinted after his little brother, wanting nothing more than to keep him safe.  
A good three minutes passed until the fire ferret stopped beside a pond. When both brothers had caught their breath, they glanced around and looked at their surroundings. They were in the middle of the city park now, a place where the brothers often slept. A small stream passed through, its water moving slowly because of a small pond in the middle. The fire ferret seemed to wink before it dove into the water.  
Mako waited anxiously for something to happen until suddenly, a fish flew right into his hands! Astonished, Mako quickly cooked the fish using his firebending and dug into it tail-first. A second later, another fish fell into Bolin's possession and Mako quickly cooked that as well.  
"Can we keep him?" Bolin asked, munching on his fish. Mako smiled, half because of his brother, half because of the food the ferret brought them, and said,  
"Of course!"  
"Yay! I'm going to name him Pabu!" Bolin exclaimed. The fish bones discarded, Mako watched as his little brother played with their new pet, a hope growing in his heart. Out of sheer adoration, Mako whispered, so nobody could hear,  
"Thank you, little fire ferret. Thank you, Pabu."  
**-x-  
Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

15. Adrenalin

-x-

It was the only the crack of dawn, but Korra was wide awake and alert. Being a 14-year-old waterbender had its advantages when you were the Avatar, in need of early-morning training.

Today wasn't just any day, though. Haru, instead of practicing with Korra in the courtyard, stood with Katara and some of the White Lotus sentries inside the pavilion.

Once she entered the courtyard, she walked right into the middle, standing perfectly still when she got there. She waited, and listened.

In a moment, she heard footsteps.

Darting around, Korra's eyes scanned the area, looking for any trace of an opponent.

There was nothing.

The footsteps started again, drawing ever closer to the young Avatar.

"Show yourself!" she yelled, making Haru and Katara facepalm just a second before the sentries. Korra took up a fighting stance and yelled, "What? Too afraid to come out of the shadows, coward?"

Haru made a mental note of what Korra had obviously not listened to in his training- trying to remain hidden.

When a rock flew out of nowhere towards Korra's back, she was ready, and in a flash, she whipped around and smashed the rock into many smaller stones. shooting each on in turn in a slow circle around her. She knew instantly when she got the attacker; he made a loud oomph when the stone hit him, even though he was trying to disguise it. Stomping her foot, she made a larger rock fly out in the same direction as before. She heard a small crack and moan, and winced.

Korra stood in shock for a moment, then fist-pumped the air. "Yes!" she whispered, and then shouted, "Yes!" her smile only grew when she saw the look of sheer amazement (and frankly? They were even a little bit concerned) the White Lotus sentries wore. Suddenly, a voice came out of seemingly nowhere, breaking all of them from their reveries.

"No," Haru said, confidence in his voice. "You have not passed."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Korra's smile instantly dropped, soon forming into a meanacing scowl. She could hear the echo of her master's voice in her head. 'You have not passed.'

She knew she shouldn't be affected by these words, not too much. She knew she would have another chance soon.

But the adrenalin was pumping.

She just couldn't stop.

She created a pillar of earth beneath her feet, launching her into the air with a whoosh. A series of intricate flips were preformed, and Haru was uncertain if they were meant for strength or decoration.

The old Earthbender didn't have to wait long to get his answer when Korra hurtled down to the ground feet-first.

"Korra!" he shouted, but it was too late.

When her feet made contact with the ground, Haru and Katara and some of the older sentries saw their lives flash before their eyes. Katara suddenly became unfocused as she remembered past memories, moments, and promises that would never die.

She misses the expression on Korra's face, the one of pain and guilt that clearly comes from Aang's spirit. She saved herself from the harm she could have brought herself, remembering times that would never return.

Katara didn't see the Avatar use her bending to bring the earth up to catch her, to gently bring her down to the ground in a combination of waves and pillars in such a peaceful way that there was no doubt that Aang was behind it.

When she blinked and dragged her mind out of childish reveries, she was surprised at Haru bowing to the Avatar, completing her earthbending training.

"...what?"

"Korra... Is now a master Earthbender," Haru declared, and much to the surprise of the sentries, he smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Good luck with your Firebending," he said, and walked away, into his room.

If it weren't for Korra's adrenalin, fine-tuned with the help of the spirits, she would have never passed.

But the thought of that made Haru feel selfish, and he sighed.

"It's always the stupid little things... Isn't it."

-x-

A/N: Ugh, these chapters stink. I'm sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Advertisement

-x-

She hadn't expected her first job to be as simple as holding a sign in front of the local noodle shop. Korra stood there, anxiously holding the sealskin sign, trying her best to smile and draw in customers.

She was failing.

Business, according to the owner of the place, had been normal that day. Some regulars, a few newcomers just looking for somewhere to eat, and an elderly pair of friends who stopped in front of Korra, saying only "How cute!" and walking inside for their tea. She would probably be fired by the time evening rolled around. Korra sighed.

"Isn't it hard getting new customers?" she asked. "Y'know, because the village is so small?"

"That's just a load of monkeyfeathers," the manager replied. "There are always new people, new customers to be attacked and conquered!"

"You're crazy," Korra whispered.

"I'm a genius," the manager shouted, fist pumping the air.

"And it's all thanks to this great advertising."

-x-

A/N: They said the last line in sync, Korra sarcastically and the manager in awe. I humbly apologize for the cunfusion. *bows dramatically*

Shout out to sarastarp79 who gave me the wonderful idea for this in math class after a week of writer's block! Thanks so much Sara!


	17. Chapter 17

17. Afterglow

-x-

Korra was pumped and ready to take her final Firebending test. She was 17, she was ready, and once she mastered it she would have mastered three of the four elements.

She was out in the courtyard, perfecting a complicated technique. The fire was following her hands, leaving a trail of light in its wake. It was gentle, like a gentle heartbeat, and warm, like the life it gave.

She danced and bobbed with the moves of the dancing dragon, controlling her fire with ease and accuracy as she quickly transitioned into a different technique, the lotus technique with many blasts of fire.

When she stopped, she smiled as the flames flickered above her hands. She disbanded the fire, leaving only a smoky trail... And a long burn trailing the whole length of her bare arm, twisting its way from shoulder to wrist.

She screamed for a second at the original pain. It really hadn't hurt THAT much, but the shock was unbearable. She bit her lip and drew a bit of water out of the snow on the pavilion's rooftop.

'Nobody can know about this. Not now.'

She quickly healed her arm, making sure there was nothing left to scar and leave evidence of what had happened.

'I have to keep this a secret, at least until I'm well away from this place.'

She sighed at the little mark, a fading pink tinge that was the last remaining evidence of the burn.

'Kind of like an afterglow.'

She glanced around the arena, and suddenly, something inside her just... Clicked. It was as if another piece of her nonexistent spirituality had finally slipped into place, connecting herself just a little bit more to her past lives and the Spirit World.

'Avatar Aang... His documents described the Spirit World of having a blue tinge, kind of a transparency compared to ours.'

She walked into her room and glanced at the pattern of ice on the walls, normal for the Water Tribes.

'Is that an afterglow, too?'

She traced the dips and swirls of shimmering ice with her fingertips.

'Maybe, just maybe, I'll leave an afterglow in the world, too.'

She stopped tracing suddenly and closed her eyes, pressing her fingers into the ice.

"Just like Avatar Aang."

-x-


	18. Chapter 18

18. Against Temptation

Pairing: Howrra (Howl/Korra)

-x-

"You won't fail."

"How do you know, Howl? How can you be so certain?"

"Because. You're the Avatar. You aced all the smaller Firebending exams. It's no like you can't master this one, either." Korra smiled.

"Thanks, Howl."

Howl grinned and pulled Korra into a hug. "Tell me how it goes," he whispered to her. She only nodded and gently pulled away.

It was no secret the Howl liked the Avatar. You could see it in his actions, his movements. You could tell by the difference in his voice, even when performing the duties he was assigned as a sentry.

Korra... Was complicated. One moment, she would like him back, the next, the feeling was gone. Sometimes, she lay awake in bed, wondering what she should do.

'But not tonight.'

It was one of those many days where she felt perticularly close to Howl. It hadn't been random, not the slightest bit.

_"Korra, I really like you, and..."_

She closed her eyes slowly, and plopped down onto her bed.

"Howl..." a tear slipped from her eye, then another, and another. She sighed and wiped them all away.

"It's no use," she told herself, "I'm hopeless."

_Howl was right._

_It was impossible from the start._

-x-

He remembered her arms, slowly but steadily wrapping around his body as he comforted her.

He remembered her smile, the friendly one he was so lucky to get to see again... And again... And again.

He remembered her scent, the indescribable aroma she carried with her everywhere she went.

_Is it peppermint? Seaweed? A storm in the sea?_

He knew that he loved her.

_But why?_

He knew that he wanted her.

_To have and to hold, to love and to be my own._

But he knew.

_It's no use._

Even with all the goodwill of her with him, him with her,

_"Thanks, Howl. I owe you one."_

_"Any time, Avatar Korra."_

It would never work.

_Not even after a million moons._

Howl sighed.

"Korra... Korra."

-x-

The Avatar.

_'I can't think anymore.'_

The sentry.

_'It'll never work.'_

The temptation.

_'I need her, I want her...'_

.

.

.

It was a foggy morning and the sentries had only just woken up. They were meandering around, waiting for the Avatar to arrive so they could devour their breakfasts before wathing her firebending exam. When the door opened, however, nobody made any move whatsoever, and continued their chatter as usual.

Even Howl.

Especially Howl.

He knew Korra wouldn't mind, not really.

He knew that somewhere deep inside, she agreed with him. He knew that she would forgive him, eventually.

Because, deep in his heart, he had won the battle against temptation.

_"Korra, I really like you, and I think you're amazing. I want to be with you, but... It would never work. Not with these circumstances. That's why I'm saying this- don't forget me Korra. But let me go."_

_"Howl... Thank you."_


	19. Chapter 19

19. Aghast

-x-

Mako stood in the middle of the gym, stupefied.

"You want to... What now?"

"I want to join the Fire Ferrets," the person said. "I know you lack a Waterbender."

"Hey, Mako, let's give him a chance. He seems like a good person," Bolin said quietly. Mako nodded.

"Alright. You're in." the man smiled.

"Thank you. And also? The name's Hasook."

-x-

He never got over the fact that Hasook simply was no good. He could try and succeed at the simpler moves but the more necessary gestures were too tough for the man.

"C'mon, I wasn't ready!"

"In a real match, you'd be knocked out of the ring five times over by now," Mako replied harshly. Bolin winced.

"C'mon, Mako. Cut the new guy some slack!"

Mako scowled. Slack? Hell no.

"Practice dismissed."

-x-

"Something special? As if," Mako whispered while opening his locker. A new fangirl, apparently named Korra, was amiably chatting with Bolin.

"Hasook didn't even try. I don't know why I allowed him on the team in the first place."

'"We won, didn't we?"'

"Useless," he muttered. Bored, he tuned back into the conversation between his brother and Korra.

"It's okay. I'm actually an Earthbender."

Bolin was making assumptions again. Typical.

"I'm sorry! No-no! I didn't mean to assume... 'Cause I just figured... With your Water Tribe getup... That you are... A Water Tribe... Gal."

"No, you're right." 'Huh?' "I'm a Waterbender... And a Firebender..."

_Shit._

Mako slowly turned around.

"You're the Avatar," he proclaimed, "And I'm an idiot."

He stood nonchalantly watching the girl, while on the inside he was aghast at what he just discovered.

"Both... Are true."

_Once again, shit._

-x-

"You're a natural at this!"

"Not bad."

The Avatar sighed. "What does it take to impress this guy?"

Mako's emotions seemed to be on repeat. He was, once again, nonchalantly watching Korra while secretly aghast.

"What? I said 'not bad!'" Korra didn't look convinced. Mail sighed. "Look, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. See ya upstairs, bro." he mentally scrambled for what to say.

"Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra." _It's bad enough I was a jerk to her already, I don't want to get even MORE on the bad side of the Avatar..._

Korra smirked and gave a mock salute.

"Yeah. Been a REAL pleasure."

_And finally, to conclude the evening, shit._


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Agony of Defeat**

**-x-**

She had been beaten and battered by bending masters from all around the world, but never had one hurt do much as this.

Tenzin- the only person in the world who could teach her Airbending- had left the Southern Water Tribe and the White Lotus compound, and gone back to Republic city leaving Korra behind. True, the pain wasn't physical.

But to Korra, it hurt just as much.

The agony of defeat- the fact she was still in the compound, the fact that she STILL wasn't learning Airbending, the fact that the White Lotus made a point of constantly stating that the White Lotus had to keep the Avatar safe- it had hung in the air everywhere she went.

Korra sat around the table in Air Temple Island, and looked at all the smiling and happy faces around her. She was lucky Pema didn't mind having an extra guest. She was lucky she was here at all.

And so, sometimes, when she can smell the agony of defeat in the air again, she thanks Tenzin and his family, silently, for giving her a place to stay-and a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright.

.

.

.

Only months later, Amon is attacking the city. He and his Equalists launched simultaneous attacks across all the burroughs. Korra and her friends were caught in the middle of it.

The agony of defeat hung in the air.

She wouldn't give up.

**-x-**

**A/N: Yay! A glimpse ahead at future chapters, once I get there in the canon plot line! Speaking of which, who's excited for the season finale? My friends and I certainly are, wr're even having a sleepover to celebrate!**

**Yesterday was our last day of school. HORRAY FOR SUMMER! Expect faster (daily?) updates as I have more time on my hands (cha-Ching!)**


	21. Chapter 21

21. Alcohol

-x-

"Hey, don't be sad."

Lin sniffed. "I'm not sad."

Toph laughed. "That's more like it. Now, tell me what's wrong, my little moose-lion cub."

"Well, you see... Tenzin-"

"Say no more!" Toph commanded. "I know just what you need."

"You do?"

"Alcohol!"

Lin shivered. "You know what, I'm good. Thanks mom."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Lin reached over and hugged her mom. "Thank you."

Lin woke up the next morning to the sound of the radio switching from Pro-Bending to radio ads, about random things, from Satomobiles to instant noodles. Rain patterned outside her window, and she remembered every moment, every word her mother had said to her that day.

And she cried.

Because let's face it. Alcohol and Toph don't mix.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. All That I Have**

**Pairing: slight Makorra**

-x-

"If anything happened to him..."

"It's okay," Korra whispered, "Don't talk anymore." she crawled closer to her Firebending companion and gave him a comforting hug.

"Tenzin says it's better to talk about your feelings, to let them go. If you ever want to talk, I'll be here, got it Mako?"

Naga yawned gently behind them, making the pair jump. Mako laughed, and replied simply.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra."

The settled back down into Naga's fur, falling asleep next to each other, words echoing in Korra's mind-

'"It's all I have."'


	23. Chapter 23

23. All That Lives Must Die  
**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I haven't had a chance to update though. Sorry! This is now AU, because of the season finale... But oh well. I'm going to keep it like this instead of rewriting it (written pre-finale) so no spoilers! :D  
That's it, so yeah :P**

-x-

"The Avatar has arrived in Republic City."  
"Yes. It seems we will need to... Accelerate our plans."  
"In what way?"  
**Flashback**  
He was only five, playing in a field with his sister, brother, father and mother. They were a cheerful family, all non-benders and all equal.  
And the little boy was happy.  
He was eight, helping his father with the farm work.  
"But it's so hot!" he complained.  
"The people in the city are counting on us, little one. We have to give them their wheat or they will be mad."  
The boy sighed and continued working.  
He was happy.  
When the boy was a whole eleven years old, not so little anymore, something happened that would change his life forever.  
He doesn't remember much- a scream, blasts of red and yellow, the rough scar tissue encasing his face.  
He is alone.  
It was in that moment that he made his decision, the very same one that would bring him to start a revolution many years later.  
In that moment, he had one thought constantly coursing through his head-  
'All that lives must die, tonight.'  
**end**  
"Sir?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Y-yes, Amon, sir!"  
"Good," he said, his voice slurring the word together, like bits and pieces of a song.  
'The little boy found a mask that day, abandoned in the sand. He picked it up and brushed it off.  
A year later, he wore the mask out into public. He couldn't be seen, not with his scars.'  
If there was one thing he liked the most about the mask, it was the fact that it covered his emotions.  
'The world didn't have to face its... Accelerated death.  
Not yet.  
There would be much more time for that later.'


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Allergic to Stupid  
A/N: the slight AU starts here. I'll probably be slighlty altering a bunch of canon scenes from here on out. This one's from episode 3.**  
-x-  
"What's with making me come to practice this early in the morning? The morning is evil!"  
Mako sneezed loudly.  
"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym," Bolin explained. There was a hint of fatigue in his voice, he was feeling sorta sleepy too.  
"And you're the rookie-est of us all," Mako said, pointing to Korra. "We have to get you up to speed quick if we want to survive in the tournament."  
"Wow," Korra replied, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
Mako sneezed again.  
Bolin looked puzzled, then laughed and turned to his brother. "Allergies acting up?"  
Mako nodded. "Yeah. They always do."  
Korra was confused. "What are you allergic to, Mako?"  
Bolin smirked as Mako replied smoothly,  
"I'm allergic to stupid."  
They stood in an awkward (but not unfriendly) silence for a moment before suddenly the door burst open. A man sauntered in, exclaiming,  
"Bu-taka!"  
Simultaneously, the three members of the Fire Ferrets let out an almost inaudible laugh.  
Almost.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Almost Paradise**

**A/N: I don't know if anyone hasn't seen the finale at this point, but this chapter contains major spoilers SOO...  
Consider yourself warned.  
-x-**  
For a prolonged moment before Noatok ran away, Tarrlok was almost in paradise.  
Almost.  
There was a strange sense of bliss hidden deep within Noatok's bloodbending. It was as if controlling your own body was a burden, as if suddenly, you were free from an unbearable load.  
His father's voice rang out harshly against his strangled cries. "Good, good." it was good that he was being controlled. It was good that all he could do was scream.  
Suddenly, it all came crashing down. Panting, Tarrlok's body struggled under the weight that had been dropped on his shoulders again. The comfortable weight of control.  
For a moment, it was almost paradise.  
Almost.  
That was when the only world he ever knew shattered into a million little pieces, like a glass dropped from high atop a tower.  
'We searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatok. We thought he had perished in that storm.'  
And in a way, the little boy named Noatok... Did.  
-x-  
He walked up from the basement, annoyed at what Avatar Korra had said.  
He didn't expect to come face-to-face with Amon.  
He knew what would come next. All the benders in Republic City knew what would come next.  
But somewhere, deep within the fear and emptiness that filled the void his bending had left, there was a strange sense of bliss.  
And for a second time, Councilman Tarrlok was almost in paradise.  
Almost.  
**-x-  
At the end, when it says Noatok did, it means that the real Noatok did, in fact, die. Just to clarify.  
I'M NOT DEAD! I don't even have an excuse for not updating, other than the fact that I'm so obsessed with my other story right now... I'm terrible. :'(**


	26. Chapter 26

Alone  
-x-

It hadn't taken very long for Bolin to realize that he was very much alone.  
He had his friends, sure, but he was always ignored. Mako was flirting with Asami. Korra was talking with Mako, always trying to get his attention. Mako, always Mako. Wasn't Bolin supposed to be the lady's man?  
Pabu was the only one who really understood Bolin. Pabu was always there, listening to Bolin's rants, eating another bowl of noodles to help calm Bolin's tears.  
Yes, it didn't take Bolin a very long time to realize it, but it took a significant while longer for anything to change.  
_And during that time, he was very much alone._


End file.
